<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blackout by weatherby551</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360958">Blackout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherby551/pseuds/weatherby551'>weatherby551</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Blackmail, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/F, Lesbians in Space, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Sex Toys, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherby551/pseuds/weatherby551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard has a few too many at her crew's favorite bar on the Citadel. Aria lets her get away with it once. The second time, she isn't so lucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Aria T'Loak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blackout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own these characters.</p><p>This is my first ever published fanfic, and was originally written six years ago when I was in the middle of my second or third playthrough of the ME trilogy. I recently revisited it and didn't hate it, so I thought I might as well share it with the world. I did not use a beta reader.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shepard awoke to a dull ache in her side and a rhythmic pounding in her head. She felt like she’d been run over multiple times by a Mako. The pulsing behind her forehead grew more intense with each passing minute. It was like all of Purgatory had been transported into her skull. On second thought, the deep bass she felt rattling her head was strikingly similar to the music in her crew’s favorite bar. Curled in the fetal position, she turned her head and squinted up, only to see two bright blue eyes staring back at her. “Wha--”</p><p>“Shepard, I was wondering when you’d come to.”</p><p>She could barely make sense of the words. Come to? What happened? </p><p>“If you’re confused about why you’re passed out on my couch, that makes two of us...”</p><p>Shepard looked at her omnitool and her head spun. She was, indeed, unsure about why she was laying next to Aria T’Loak at 0600 feeling like she’d just wrestled a Thresher Maw. She remembered the events of the day before fairly clearly: while talking to Bailey, she’d learned that Thane was in Huerta Memorial in critical condition. Knowing it might be her last chance to say goodbye, she ran to the elevator as fast as she could and flew through the waiting area. Inside the hospital room, Thane’s son Kolyat was comforting him. When he saw her enter, Thane tried to speak, but his words were cut off by a coughing fit. Together, she and Kolyat prayed over her friend’s body as he took his last wheezing breath. As she left, she knew there was only one place on the Citadel she wanted to be: Purgatory.</p><p>She remembered her first drink at the upstairs bar clearly, as well as the second. She was pretty sure she had a third and fourth..then maybe a fifth? Things after that got a little blurry. Ever since Cerberus had rebuilt her, she’d been cocky about her ability to hold her liquor, and she was sure her grief over her recent loss hadn’t improved her decision-making abilities. But she still didn’t quite understand why, many hours later, she was struggling to string words together on the Pirate Queen’s orange leather couch.</p><p>“I can see you don’t quite remember what happened. Well, you got trashed and, lucky for you, I was feeling generous and decided to let you sleep it off here. Don’t let it happen again.”</p><p>Shepard bristled at her tone, trying to come up with a witty retort, but all that came out was “...s’not Omega...isn’t up to you…”</p><p>Aria glared at her, but then smirked and said, “Okay, next time I won’t save you from a Krogan beating. It was certainly entertaining watching you ‘dance’ with his girlfriend. Didn’t know you had a thing for asari. I should have figured, considering the way you eye the dancers.” </p><p>Shepard was taken aback. When had she been dancing with...wait, something was coming back to her...smooth blue skin and sultry eyes...a lithe body grinding against her and an angry voice echoing across the bar. She groaned...this was why she didn’t go out…</p><p>“I have to say, the Great Commander Shepard loses her mystique when she’s battling a hangover. Remind me never to take you out.”</p><p>Shepard sat up slowly, ignoring the insult and the voice in the back of her mind telling her there was something else hidden in those words. Her head spun and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to steady herself.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it won’t happen again,” she said, getting to her feet. She checked her omnitool again and found ten messages waiting for her. Clearly, the crew had noticed her absence.</p><p>“Oh I know it won’t,” Aria replied, “and don’t think you’re getting out of this so easily; you owe me one.”</p><p>Those words gave Shepard a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Putting it down to nausea, she grunted and walked away, feeling Aria’s eyes on her back as she descended the stairs.</p><p>*-*-*-*-*</p><p>It had been almost a month and it only made sense for Shepard to return to the Citadel. After all, Hackett had ordered her to bring the Normandy in for maintenance, and she’d been ignoring his request for weeks. The crew needed time to blow off steam and she needed to take care of a few errands. Besides, she didn’t need to explain herself to anyone. She was Commander Shepard, for fuck’s sake! So why did she feel so defensive? </p><p>As they docked, Citadel control asked whether they needed ground transport, but she shook her head, replying, “I’ll handle it.” </p><p>A few hours later, Shepard had been all over every inch of the Citadel besides Purgatory. She’d spoken with every diplomat, C-Sec officer, crew member, and civilian. She’d explored Anderson’s--or, well--<em> her </em> apartment thoroughly and browsed the Silversun Strip. She’d almost gotten talked into buying an obscenely expensive fish feeder before she realized she had more important things to spend her money on in the middle of a war, like weapons. Then she’d purchased a shiny new submachine gun. Nothing like a little retail therapy to take the edge off.</p><p>But now, she could avoid the bar no longer. Steve had been sending her messages for the past hour or so asking when she was going to have a drink with him, and she knew EDI and Joker were somewhere on the lower floor waiting for her. She’d just have one drink, she told herself. Just one drink with her shuttle pilot who was finally starting to loosen up, a quick word with her ship pilot, and she’d leave. Maybe she’d go to the shooting range in the Spectre Office...</p><p>As she walked through the door, Shepard could hear a turian vigorously making out with an asari dancer to her right and purposely kept her eyes trained on the door in front of her. For some reason, she couldn’t deal with fraternization today. Luckily, the club was dim and it took her a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the lowered lighting. </p><p>She climbed the stairs and returned to the scene of her earlier crime. It was silly to care, but she hoped no one on the dance floor had been there the night she’d made a fool of herself. Looking around frantically, she couldn’t see Steve anywhere. She was about to make a run for it when she heard him call her name from the far end of the bar.</p><p>“Steve!” she greeted him in return, hoping he couldn’t hear the trace of anxiety in her voice. She knew it had taken a lot to get him to this point and she was truly happy for him, but she was having trouble focusing on that when so many other feelings were battling for her attention: embarrassment, anticipation, and something else she wasn’t ready to acknowledge at this moment.</p><p>“I’m glad you made it! I know you never take a day off, but you at least deserve an hour or two.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk, Cortez. Do you ever stop working? I forbid you from thinking or talking about the Kodiaks for the rest of the night.” </p><p>“Touché,” he said with a smile, “what are you drinking?”</p><p>“Whatever you’re having I guess,” Shepard replied, praying it was something weak and watery. </p><p>“I don’t know what it is, but it’s delicious and the bartender told me it’s strong,” Steve said, winking at the human behind the counter. He smiled back at Steve and Shepard’s heart sank. If the bartender was trying to sweeten him up, there was no way she was going to get out of this without at least getting tipsy.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll have one mystery drink, but the next round is on me.” </p><p>She squinted at the labels on the bottles the bartender twirled and shook as he dramatically mixed her drink. He was obviously showing off and, in the dark of the club, she had no idea what he was putting into that glass. She tried not to let her apprehension show on her face when he handed it to her.</p><p>“Cheers,” she said as she and Steve clinked their tumblers together. She lifted the glass to her lips and, a moment later, was hit by the distinctive aftertaste of Ryncol.</p><p>*-*-*-*-*</p><p>Lying in bed, there were a few things that were bothering Shepard at this moment, but the biggest one was that her hands were above her head. She wanted to turn over and rearrange the pillows, but something was keeping her wrists from moving. Her eyes flew open. In bed? When had she left the bar? As she took in the room around her, she realized she had absolutely no idea where she was. A hotel room? Or--God--some kind of secret lair? She really couldn’t deal with some crackpot Conrad Verner-type taking her hostage today. She had work to do.</p><p>Remembering what had woken her up in the first place, Shepard looked towards the headboard. Ah, restraints...that explained why her shoulders were bothering her. Trying to approach things logically, she began to catalogue her options. She could try to warp the restraints and radio someone from her crew… She could see her omnitool from where she lay. But then she’d have to explain how she’d ended up here in the first place. Steve knew she’d been at the bar. She remembered him leaving with the bartender at some point...was that 0300?</p><p>Just then, she heard a noise in an adjacent room. Okay, this didn’t seem to be a hotel. Actually, it looked like somewhere she’d been recently… She wracked her brain for memories when it hit her. Anderson’s apartment! But how had her captor gained access?! Shepard looked around frantically for something she could use as a weapon as the door to the bedroom opened and…</p><p>“Morning sunshine.”</p><p>Shit.</p><p>“A-aria?” </p><p>Why did her voice sound so trembly? That was supposed to come out accusatory and intimidating.</p><p>“I see you didn’t take my warning seriously. This is why I don’t do people favors.”</p><p>“What the hell? Why do you have me tied up?”</p><p>“I thought I made it clear that you got one free pass. But then you turned up in my bar again, drunk as a Hanar on mindfish.”</p><p>“Okay...so you took me prisoner? In my own apartment?! What are you trying to do, hold me for ransom? How did you even get in here?”</p><p>“I have my ways.”</p><p>Grumbling, Shepard tried to subtly slip out of the ties, but Aria shot her a look that made her think better of it.</p><p>“I’ll be honest: I don’t remember what happened. But I’ll pay for whatever...inconvenience I caused. My crew is going to notice I’m gone, however, so I highly suggest you let me go. Now.”</p><p>“Shepard, you’re not really in the position to be giving ‘suggestions.’” The asari smirked as she spoke, and damn if it wasn’t a little bit thrilling. But Shepard wouldn’t let her get the upper hand. Well, at least not anymore than she already had.</p><p>“Just get to the point Aria. What do you want?”</p><p>Shepard watched a wicked grin spread across Aria’s face as she twirled a contraption that strongly resembled an old-fashioned human microphone in her right hand. She wasn’t sure where this was going, but there was an inverse relation between how happy Aria looked and how miserable the people around her were about to become. Shepard decided to change tacks.</p><p>“Listen, I know you’re used to running things the way you did on Omega. I get why having people you work with getting trashed in your ‘domain’ could look bad for you. I’m sorry about that. But really, what is torturing me going to get you? I’m a much more valuable ally than a prisoner.”</p><p>Aria raised her eyebrows and Shepard relaxed a little. Maybe flattery and persuasion would work on her after all…</p><p>“It’s cute that you think I’m going to torture you, Shepard, but if I was going to fuck you up that badly, I wouldn’t have tied you to your own bed. And I certainly wouldn’t be holding a sex toy.” </p><p>“Then why did you--wait, WHAT?!”</p><p>Chuckling, Aria continued: “You don’t recognize the Hitachi? It’s an invention of your people. Of course, it’s now powered by self-generated mass effect fields instead of electricity and responds to biotic manipulation by the user, but the device works in virtually the same way it did a few hundred years ago.”</p><p>Shepard’s head rushed to keep up with what Aria was saying. Where had she found this? How did she know so much about the history of human sex toys? And why would she be threatening to use one now? A humiliation tactic?  Was she going to blackmail her?</p><p>“Aww, I can see you’re having difficulty keeping up. I needed you off my property so I asked where you were staying and you brought me here (and willingly let me in, I might add). You were going on about some Blasto movie and then, thank goddess, you passed out. While you were unconscious, I took the liberty of exploring your apartment and found this,” she pointed at the strange contraption, “in a bag marked K. Sanders. As for the restraints, I brought those myself.”</p><p>Oh god, now Shepard knew something about Anderson’s sex life as well? Ugh, this day was getting worse and worse. She opened her mouth to say something when Aria cut her off.</p><p>“Let me explain how this is going to work. I did you a favor--saving you from embarrassment and possible physical injury--twice now, at the expense of my own duties. My time is very valuable Shepard. So in turn, you’re going to offer something valuable of yours to me. Still with me?”</p><p>Too curious to interrupt yet, Shepard nodded.</p><p>“Good. The problem is, you have almost nothing to give me. I don’t need men--I have the Blood Pack, Blue Suns, and the Eclipse at my disposal. I don’t need money--I have access to multiple streams of income at any given moment. And I certainly don’t need the good-hearted Commander Shepard fucking up my plans for taking back Omega by improvising the way she did with Patriarch.”</p><p>Shepard’s palms began to sweat and she fidgeted against the ties. She hadn’t paid much attention to her clothing until now, but she suddenly realized she was only wearing a sports bra, underwear, and a thin sheet. As Aria continued talking (and looking at her--why was she looking at her like that?!), she was feeling more and more exposed with each passing moment.</p><p>“So...what does that leave? You want the sex wand thing? Cause you really didn’t need to tie me up for that. I’d have given it to you…” Against her better judgment, she smiled, her satisfaction that she’d finally gotten a jab in only slightly dampened by the malicious glint in Aria’s eyes.</p><p>“Shepard, if you think I don’t have my own tools for entertaining my...guests, you’re sorely mistaken. You, on the other hand, seem like you haven’t spent time with a ‘wand’ as you called it, much less a living creature, in quite a while. So really, this is for both of us. But that brings me to my point. There is one thing you can give me. Let me rephrase that: one thing you’re going to give me.”</p><p>“And what is that?” Shepard asked, raising an eyebrow. She couldn’t believe where this was going. Well, maybe she’d imagined something like this once or twice when she was alone in her bunk, but she would never admit that to anyone.</p><p>“You.”</p><p>“Me...what? You want me to use that thing on you?”</p><p>Aria smirked and Shepard knew she sounded ridiculous, but she didn’t know how to handle this conversation. </p><p>“You will do as you're told. And you’re going to like it.”</p><p>Shepard was taken aback by the look of absolute sincerity on Aria’s face as she spoke.</p><p>“This is ridiculous. My crew is going to come looking for me; they know I’m on the Citadel. We’re in the middle of a galaxy-wide war, so I really don’t have time to play sleepover games with you Aria. I’m leaving.”</p><p>“Your crew is on shore leave for the next seventy two hours and you, my dear commander, are in your own apartment. Why would that raise any kind of suspicion? If my sources are accurate, you came onto the Citadel without any crew members accompanying you. I know your crew would agree that you need to relax, and despite all your bravado, it doesn’t look like you’re going anywhere. So I’d say your threats are a bit hollow.”</p><p>Shepard floundered, trying to think of something to say, and Aria’s smirk returned even bigger than before.</p><p>“Besides, when I fuck you, it certainly will not be a ‘game.’”</p><p>“Why are you doing this Aria? You want to embarrass me? Get revenge for the way I handled things with Patriarch? Prove that you can overpower a Spectre? I don’t get it.”</p><p>“Clearly. I’ll spell it out for you: I gave you your chance and you wasted it. Now, we’re playing by my rules. I’ve seen the way you look at me Shepard. You can argue, but my omnitool measures heart rate and thermal output and right now your readings are going crazy. You’ve fought a reaper without breaking a sweat, so the only thing that explains your continued presence and current physiological state is this: you are turned on. You hate that you feel this way, but you love the idea of giving up the power and being my fuck toy.”</p><p>As she spoke, Aria walked around the bed towards the spot where Shepard was bound. Shepard didn’t know what to do. On the one hand, she’d been waking up sweaty and tangled in her sheets for weeks. On the other hand, she was not usually the one who laid back and enjoyed someone else’s ministrations. And she’d never admit to herself, much less anyone else, that she might like it otherwise. She was used to being in charge and she really didn’t know what to make of Aria towering over her, smirking and wielding that...mass effect Hita-what’s-it like a Carnifex. With as much dignity as she could muster, Shepard looked up at Aria. </p><p>“I...I want to set terms then. Let’s talk specifics.” </p><p>If she was going to agree with this--and she could tell from the feeling growing between her legs that she was--she could at least lay some ground rules.</p><p>“Fine. How is this for specific? You are mine to do with as I please for the next three days. You will not leave this apartment. You will not have contact with any member of your crew without my permission. Unless you are in grave mortal danger, you will not disobey my orders. If you need to stop, you will say 'nutrient paste.'"</p><p>“Ugh...alright. But you’re not going to tell anyone about this. Not your people. Not my crew. Not some tabloid journalist. There will be no vids. No audio logs. No more ‘biological readings’ on your omnitool. This is just between us. And…”</p><p>“Okay, but Shepard,” Aria cut in, “don’t get carried away. I’ll let you have your fun, but I’m in charge here. I promise you, this will not get out. I’m not recording you and I don’t plan to tell anyone what you sound like screaming my name. I’d rather keep that tidbit all to myself.”</p><p>Shepard swallowed audibly, her mouth suddenly very dry. She looked away from Aria, trying to regain composure, then turned and defiantly stared her straight in the eye. </p><p>“Then we have a deal.”</p><p>“Excellent,” Aria said as she reached down and whipped the sheet off of Shepard. “Let’s get started then, shall we?” </p><p>*-*-*-*-*</p><p>Aria climbed onto the bed, swinging one leg over Shepard’s hips so that she was straddling her. Leaning in close, she ran her tongue along the human’s bottom lip. Her fingers trailed across Shepard’s collar bones and then up to her throat. She left her hand there, part caress and part warning, and Shepard’s breath hitched. </p><p>“I’m going to temporarily take these restraints off. Don’t get any ideas.”</p><p>Aria ran her hands lightly up Shepard’s arms to where her wrists were bound to the headboard. As she reached over Shepard’s head, soft leather and violet skin filled Shepard’s vision. The sight gave Shepard feelings--feelings she’d been trying to ignore until now.</p><p>“Enjoying the view?” Aria smirked as she worked the knots out of the wrist ties. After what seemed like an eternity, Shepard’s wrists were free. Still straddling Shepard, Aria looked back down at her with an amused expression.</p><p>“Turn over,” she instructed, and Shepard shot her a look. Before she could say a thing, however, a blue glow surrounded Aria’s hands and Shepard found herself on her stomach, her face pressed into the pillows, pieces of her red hair in her mouth.</p><p>“We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Shepard. It’s up to you.”</p><p>Shepard tried to respond, but the bed muffled her words. Aria pulled her wrists behind her back and she felt something new latch around her wrists...cool metal, cushioned by mass effect fields...omnicuffs. She heard the sound of clothing hitting the floor. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that Aria had shed her iconic jacket and was taken aback by the full picture of what the asari wore under it. The getup was half armor, half corset--skintight, with cut-outs and buckles all over it. How Aria fought in that, she had no idea, but she certainly didn’t mind looking at it. </p><p>The asari walked to the edge of the bed and began trailing her fingers lightly up and down Shepard’s torso, brushing the sides of her breasts and hips. As she teased her, Shepard tried to breathe more quietly. Why was human arousal so obvious? She could really use some Turian plating about now… As if reading her mind, Aria spoke.</p><p>“Your nipples are hard,” she said as she ran her hands over the thin fabric of Shepard’s bra. Shepard could feel Aria’s breath on the back of her neck, warm and tantalizing. She shivered and Aria laughed.</p><p>“Seems like you’re not so resistant to this after all. In fact, I’d say you’re thoroughly enjoying having someone else take control for once.”</p><p>Shepard had to bite her lip to keep from making a sound as Aria’s hands traveled down her body. Gentle, light touches barely grazed her more sensitive areas. Shepard felt like her skin was on fire, buzzing with biotic energy. She wanted to push back against Aria, to move into her touch. She sucked in air as Aria’s hands hovered over her ass, then between her thighs. In just a few minutes, she’d gone from wanting to punch the asari to dying to fuck her. And the worst part was Aria could tell.</p><p>“Just what I thought: you were ready for me the moment you arrived at the bar last night. But I don’t like playing while drunk. I prefer for my pets to be torturously aware of every moment they spend with me.”</p><p>When Aria stopped talking, Shepard realized she was holding her breath. She let it out slowly as Aria’s hands left her skin, only to be replaced by warm breath in just the right places. Aria moved her face between Shepard’s legs and inhaled deeply, enjoying the woman’s scent. Shepard felt little puffs of air against her thighs and squirmed, wiggling her hips. </p><p>“Something you want?” Aria drawled. She ran her tongue lightly across Shepard’s skin, biting her inner thighs periodically. Shepard made a noise of frustration and Aria chuckled. Then she pressed her tongue to Shepard’s cunt through the fabric of her underwear. Shepard’s gasp turned into a moan as she felt Aria’s mouth work her through the black cotton.</p><p>“Oh--nnngggh,” Shepard couldn’t help but cry out at Aria’s expert teasing.</p><p>“Mmm, I thought I would like the sound of Commander Shepard moaning under me. It feels good to be right.”</p><p>“Commander is--ahh--a little formal right now, don’t you think?” </p><p>“You’re right, slave,” Aria replied and Shepard didn’t know whether she wanted to protest or give in to the new term. Either way, Aria’s voice was driving her crazy. Now if only she could get that mouth to return to its earlier activities...</p><p>“Hmm, not so fast,” Aria admonished as Shepard tried to buck against her. </p><p>“I’m not making this easy on you. In fact, I think I’m hungry. I’m going to go get a snack. Don’t go anywhere.”</p><p>A strangled groan left Shepard’s throat as the delicious feeling of Aria’s warm lips and tongue disappeared. With her hands behind her back and her ass in the air, she was totally at the mercy of her captor’s whims and, if she was honest with herself, it felt Really. Fucking. Good. She rolled her hips pointlessly--needing to recapture the sensations of a few seconds before, to intensify them--but finding no relief. In the distance, she could hear the clink of dishes.</p><p>Frustrated, she tried to distract herself, running through the list of Citadel errands in her mind. Pick up a GX12 Thermal Pipe? Done. Oh, but she still needed to drop off the Banner of the First Regiment to that turian in Purgatory. Purgatory, where the asari dancers wore dresses with little cut-outs that showcased their beautiful blue skin. Cut-outs like the outfit Aria was wearing today. A smaller, more pitiful groan escaped her and she heard Aria laugh from the other room.</p><p>“Sorry, I actually have a few messages to send. You’ll be okay by yourself for a while, won’t you?”</p><p>Shepard’s inner walls clenched and she gritted her teeth. She knew Aria was teasing her but she really didn’t have the patience for it. She tried to focus on her breathing, and had almost succeeded when Aria’s voice again broke the silence.</p><p>“Where’s the control panel for your hot tub?”</p><p>“Aria, <em> please! </em>” </p><p>If someone had asked Shepard a few months ago--hell, even a few days ago--whether she’d ever find herself lying in bed in a luxury Citadel apartment on the Silversun Strip, begging Aria T’Loak to touch her, she would have laughed in their face. And maybe tossed them around a bit for good measure. But now, all she wanted was to have that tongue and those lips back on her skin.</p><p>“Alright, pet. Since you asked so nicely.”</p><p>Aria walked back into the room and strode over to the bed. Pushing Shepard’s panties aside, she slid a finger between her lips.</p><p>“Wow, you’re really wet. Do you want something from me?”</p><p>“Oh God, Aria, come <em>on</em>,” Shepard pleaded. Aria was sliding her finger back and forth from her clit to her opening, not lingering on either, and it was both amazing and terrible. She circled the ring of muscle with her finger, barely dipping in, and Shepard exhaled loudly through her nose.</p><p>“Alright, alright. I guess you’ve earned it.” </p><p>Aria slipped one finger all the way into Shepard’s warmth.</p><p>“Fuck!” Shepard cried out, pushing back against Aria’s palm. </p><p>“Oh I’ll fuck you, sweetheart. Don’t you worry about that.” Aria replied, slipping another finger inside Shepard. She bit her lip, trying not to make a sound.</p><p>“You like that, don’t you?”</p><p>“Mmm,” Shepard replied. Aria’s fingers stilled.</p><p>“I want you to say it. Tell me how it feels.”</p><p>“G-good.”</p><p>“You’ll have to do better than that,” Aria interrupted her, and Shepard looked back at her with exasperation.</p><p>“Feels really good...”</p><p>Aria started to remove her fingers and Shepard clenched around her. </p><p>“You feel so good inside me! Please don’t stop!” Her voice had a desperate quality to it that might have made her blush at another time, but Shepard couldn’t be bothered to care anymore.</p><p>“That’s better,” Aria said as she slid her fingers quickly back inside. Shepard thrust back against her and, as they found a rhythm, Aria moved her hand just so and hit the ridged spot that made Shepard see stars behind her eyelids.</p><p>“YES! Oh fuck!” </p><p>Aria laughed gruffly behind her.</p><p>“You’re actually louder than I expected. I like it.” </p><p>Shepard was embarrassed at this, but had little time to think about it before Aria hit her g spot again, sending pleasure coursing through her body. She was surprised by how much she liked having Aria behind her, standing between her legs, fucking her. Being at the other woman’s mercy was driving her crazy. Aria sped her movements.</p><p>“Yes! Right there!” </p><p>And just like that, Aria’s hands were gone again. Shepard almost screamed in frustration.</p><p>“What, why did you stop?”</p><p>“Well we can’t have you coming already. This isn’t just a favor for me, after all. It’s a punishment. I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet...”</p><p>“Wha--”</p><p>Before Shepard had time to finish her thought, however, she felt a hand come down hard against her ass cheek. It stung and she cried out, taken by surprise. </p><p>“I--,” Shepard started to speak, but again Aria’s hand whooshed through the air, this time with a little biotic power behind it. </p><p>“I believe the agreement was you would do whatever I wanted within reason. Isn’t that right?” </p><p>Shepard hesitated, then nodded. </p><p>“Alright, just a few more then. Count them, if you don’t mind.” </p><p>“One...ah--two...three…” </p><p>As the swats fell, one after the other, Shepard felt heat rise to the surface of her skin. She’d never been spanked before and she found it strangely exhilarating. Compared to the beatings she’d taken in hand-to-hand and firefights, this was low on her pain threshold, but she liked that she couldn’t predict Aria’s rhythm and the challenge of counting the blows. </p><p>“Hmm, it looks like you’re getting even wetter, slave.” </p><p>Aria knelt behind her, admiring the shiny wetness dripping onto Shepard’s thighs. Then she pulled the woman’s panties down and slipper her purple tongue into Shepard’s pussy. Lost in the sensation, the words Shepard was trying to speak dissolved into a groan and she rolled her hips against Aria’s mouth. </p><p>“Mmm,” Aria hummed against Shepard and the vibrations drove her wild. She bucked against her captor’s face as Aria fucked Shepard with her tongue, working her up until she wasn’t sure she would last another minute. She was gasping and moaning and pushing back against Aria’s mouth like a varren in heat.</p><p>“Oh god Aria, I think I’m going to come.” </p><p>“How good of you to warn me, pet. Because I’m not going to let you. Not yet, at least.”</p><p>Aria moved away from the bed once again and Shepard, who considered herself a generally stoic individual, thought she might cry. She watched as Aria undid the clasps on her top and slid out of her leather pants. At least she could admire the asari from afar, Shepard thought, but then she walked out of view. </p><p>“I don’t know,” she said weakly, “this feels like a torture session to me. Are you sure that’s not what we’re doing here?”</p><p>Aria snorted, but when she spoke, her tone held a warning.</p><p>“Who is in charge here?”</p><p>“You are,” Shepard said, taken aback by the other woman’s seriousness.</p><p>“That’s right. And who is following my orders?”</p><p>Shepard was quiet.</p><p>“I asked you a question,” Aria said, her voice pointed. </p><p>“I am,” she whispered.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t hear that,” Aria replied, and Shepard knew she was lying.</p><p>“I am!” she practically shouted. She was desperate for more contact, so close to coming that one well-placed touch could send her over the edge.</p><p>“That’s right,” Aria breathed, and she was suddenly much nearer to Shepard. Shepard felt Aria’s naked body against her and something bobbing between her thighs. She looked down to see a purple dildo the exact color of Aria’s skin protruding from a black leather harness. It was long, thin. smooth, and a little curved. It suited Aria perfectly, Shepard thought, and she wanted to tell her so, but then Aria’s cock was pushing against her opening and it felt so good she couldn’t waste another second thinking about anything else.</p><p>“Yes, Aria! Fuck!”</p><p>Aria slid into Shepard slowly, each of them relishing every centimeter of progress. As she began to pump in and out, the sound of their skin slapping together filled the room. Aria knelt on the bed and fucked Shepard from behind, pulling her up so that she was almost sitting on Aria’s lap. She moved her hands around to Shepard’s breasts, pinching her nipple through the fabric of her bra. Shepard moaned and pushed her chest towards Aria’s touch.</p><p>“More!” Shepard almost whined and Aria raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“That's not very polite. More what?”</p><p>“Please! More please!”</p><p>Aria stilled for a moment and then a pulsing noise filled the air. Seconds later, Shepard felt the most exquisite pleasure she could imagine traveling through her, originating in her clit. She realized Aria was using the Hitachi. What an amazing, wonderful person Aria was, she thought. Shepard had been wrong about her. This wasn’t torture at all. She’d have to thank her later.</p><p>“Mmm I knew you would like that,” Aria said, thrusting even more deeply into Shepard’s cunt, feeling her own pleasure build as well. Her eyes were beginning to darken as she said, “You’re a very good fuck, you know.”</p><p>Shepard’s response was incoherent, but the noises she made were clearly positive ones. She rode Aria’s cock as the vibrator massaged her clit. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt like this and was sad when she realized she wouldn’t last much longer. She saw a flash of blue out of the corner of her eye and the vibrations intensified. Aria was using her biotics. With that, she couldn’t hold back anymore and she began grinding against Aria’s cock with total abandon.</p><p>“You’re being so good, my pet. I think you deserve a reward,” Aria said. She unlocked the omnicuffs and Shepard’s arms fell to her sides. Then she undid the clasp on Shepard’s bra. </p><p>Without pulling out of her, Aria turned Shepard around so they were face to face and Shepard was suddenly struck by how beautiful Aria was. The markings on her face, intriguing on their own, seemed to magnify her silky smooth lips, her strong jaw, her vibrant eyes--the pupils enormous and dark as Shepard had ever seen them. Aria kept thrusting, slowly but deeply, and the human felt like she was melting.</p><p>“Aria. So. Good. Fuck,” Shepard said, each word coming at the end of a thrust. She was high off of her approaching climax and the primal look in the asari’s eyes. </p><p>“So are you, my pet. Are you ready?” </p><p>Shepard looked at her with momentary confusion, then understanding. After a few moments of consideration, she nodded.</p><p>“Embrace eternity,” Aria said and her eyes went completely black as she slid into Shepard’s sweet cunt. </p><p>The room faded away and Shepard could see, hear, feel, and taste nothing but Aria. She felt the bewildering but arousing sensation of fucking herself while still reveling in Aria’s movements inside her. She could feel the asari’s thoughts and emotions. The intense desire and possessiveness Aria felt towards her was thrilling, and she’d later wonder whether the asari was surprised to discover how badly Shepard had wanted her, and for how long. But for now, the sensation of joining minds while fucking was too much and Aria could tell. <em> Come for me </em> she said through the meld, and Shepard did, dragging Aria over the edge with her as she chanted her name. Aria continued to pump in and out of her as the two rode out their orgasm.</p><p>*-*-*-*-*</p><p>When she could open her eyes, Shepard gripped the back of Aria’s neck and pulled her face down for a passionate kiss. Aria hadn’t pulled out of her yet and when their eyes met, she began sliding very slowly in and out of Shepard’s cunt.  </p><p>“I didn’t say you could do that,” Aria chastised, but then she kissed Shepard back, lightly biting at her lips. She moved her mouth along the human’s jaw to her neck and then the soft spot behind her ear. Shepard hummed with pleasure and Aria began to suck at the spot, then grazed it with her teeth. </p><p>“You’re really loving this, aren’t you? What a good little slave.” </p><p>Aria pushed a few strands of dark red hair out of Shepard’s face. The gesture felt almost tender.</p><p>“But I think it’s my turn now. You're going to suck my cock.” </p><p>Aria pulled out and laid down on the bed. Without hesitation, Shepard crawled over her, moving to kneel between her legs. She leaned down and licked the dildo, tentatively at first, and then more boldly. It felt wrong but exciting that it was warm and wet with her own juices. As she slid her mouth over it, she looked up at Aria, who groaned.</p><p>“Oh fuck, that is a sight I want to remember forever,” Aria said.</p><p>Shepard wrapped one hand around the base and slid the head of Aria’s cock past her lips, all the way to the back of her throat. As she rose off of it, she sucked her cheeks inward and swirled her tongue around the shaft. Aria growled.</p><p>“Can you feel that?” Shepard asked, genuinely unsure. She hadn’t been a big sex toy user before this. She just had the one, very minimalistic black vibrator she kept at the bottom of her underwear drawer for those nights when she couldn’t sleep or find anyone to join her in her bunk.</p><p>“Yes!” Aria cried out as Shepard enveloped her cock again. “Biofeedback! I’ll--ahh--explain it to you later.”</p><p>Shepard smiled inwardly. She liked being at Aria’s mercy, but she was also really enjoying having some power over the Pirate Queen. Breaking the smug Aria’s composure had to be one of her more glorious moments.</p><p>Aria moved one hand to the back of Shepard’s head and guided it lower. Shepard thought it felt a little forceful. Looking up, she noticed Aria was using little biotic pulses to bring her mouth up and down at a quicker rhythm. The realization sent a thrill through her.</p><p>As Shepard continued her ministrations, Aria seemed to be getting closer and closer to coming, her brow furrowed and her lips parted as she thrust up into Shepard’s mouth. Shepard mentally filed the image away for later. Then again, she supposed the sight of the great Commander Shepard on her knees with a cock between her lips, hair tousled and eyes wide, might be one Aria would revisit. </p><p>But Shepard wasn’t satisfied. She wanted more. As she sucked on the dildo, she reached past the harness to Aria’s pussy. She ran her fingers over the outer lips and Aria moaned and thrust upward into Shepard’s mouth. Okay, so she wasn’t going to get in trouble for this, she thought. Good. Shepard parted Aria’s folds and found the small purple bud with her thumb as she sucked on the toy. Almost immediately, Aria's eyes turned black and her thoughts became Shepard’s own.</p><p>“Oh god Jane, yes, ungh!”</p><p>She thrust up into Shepard’s mouth, nearly gagging the woman as she started to come. Despite not touching herself at all, Shepard’s second climax was even more intense than the first. The sound of her first name on the asari’s lips, and the sensation of their bodies coming together, broke her and she fell to pieces, moaning Aria’s name. When she came to, she gingerly moved up the bed to lay on her side, her head resting on one hand as she watched the asari coming back from her climax. Aria opened her eyes and then frowned.</p><p>“Don’t look too smug, Shepard. That was just round one. You still have a few days left with me.” </p><p>Shepard laughed but didn’t respond. She wasn’t going to admit it to Aria, but she was very much looking forward to the next seventy or so hours. In fact, she was getting wet again just thinking about it. Maybe getting blackout drunk in Purgatory wasn’t such a bad decision after all…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! Feedback and constructive criticism is welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>